


Bandit AU Snippet

by DigiRhys



Category: Borderlands, Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Cock Rings, Double Penetration, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Foot Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Indulgent, Sex Toys, Vibrators, that tag already existed and it fits perfectly thank you whoever is responsible for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiRhys/pseuds/DigiRhys
Summary: Some self-indulgent filth inspired by a RP. Blow jobs and vibrators ahoy





	Bandit AU Snippet

**Author's Note:**

> AU premise from an occasional RP w the bae: Rhys is left stranded on Pandora after the events of TPS on Helios and morphs into a very salty, bitter bandit. When the new CEO makes a solo trip planet-side to investigate an old Hyperion facility, Rhys finds him and attempts to stage a kidnapping. Needless to say, things don't go quite as planned and the bandit ends up trapped back on the station of the company that abandoned him.
> 
> Takes place just weeks after Jack has dragged the bandit back up to Helios and cleaned him up a bit.

Rhys trembled, caged in underneath Jack’s desk by the CEO’s legs. It had been a chain at first–a short one, affixed to the underside of the desk that hooked onto the thick leather band that sat snug around the bandit’s throat. Rhys had stopped fighting, eventually. Even within Jack’s office he had nowhere to go, no way out. He couldn’t operate any of the computers, door locks, or fast travel stations. He was trapped, utterly confined to wherever Jack decided to lead him. Rhys supposed he should be thankful he wasn’t being left as an R&D plaything this time, though, that was usually reserved for when he’d royally pissed Jack off. He’d been well-behaved lately. At least, Rhys thought he had been.

The brunet found it difficult to concentrate with the thick, heavy toy shoved up inside him, buzzing away incessantly, pulling a litany of breathy, frustrated groans from the back of his throat. Being fucked through wasn’t the frustrating part, though: it was the gold band secured tight around the base of his length, keeping his finish at bay. Rhys dimly supposed it was the nature of their initial encounter that drove Jack to withhold orgasms for inhumane lengths of time. That seemed fair, though it didn’t stop Rhys from being humiliated and exceedingly furious about the entire ordeal.

He had taken it off before, the cock ring, when Jack had been distracted and needless to say the consequences had been…creative. Consequences be damned, though, Rhys was crawling out of his own skin with need. An almost pained growl left through his teeth and, as if sensing his intentions, Jack extended a leg, pressing a neat boot flat against Rhys’s chest, pinning him to the back of the desk. The brunet blinked, narrowing his gaze before he moved to shove the man’s foot away, a startled yelp coming from him when cold metal curled around his left wrist, pinning the appendage to his chest.

Rhys had been beyond shocked when Jack had put him under for cybernetic replacement surgery not long after their return to the station. The entire chassis had been meticulously replaced and he’d been given a shiny new arm in black and bright Hyperion yellow. It made his stomach turn when he looked at it. The gesture, it turned out, was not a kindness so much as an additional measure to torment Rhys. Just a few clicks on the keyboard and Jack had full control of the limb, much to the bandit’s dismay. Rhys couldn’t even count how many times the artificial limb had betrayed him, like now, as it held his organic hand firm against his own bared chest, rotors locked in place. It was far more effective than handcuffs, Rhys gave Jack credit for that much.

He squirmed against the back wall of the desk, huffing out a sharp breath as Jack’s heel dug into his ribs. Rhys winced, grimacing at what little he could see of the CEO. Asshole. As if on cue, the vibrating in his ass intensified, the sensation pulsing through him. A startled gasp and unwilling moan slipped from Rhys’s lips as he bucked his hips, desperate for friction and release. The vibrating seemed to reverberate through his skull, dulling the other sounds in the office, though it wasn’t loud enough to wipe out the deep, rumbling chuckle in Jack’s chest that sent a shiver straight up Rhys’s spine. His breathing stuttered and he slumped weakly, wishing he could take some of the pressure off his ass. Every movement felt like it drove the vibrator deeper. Rhys could feel it in his throat. Unfortunately, there wasn’t enough space to shift and lay sideways with Jack’s legs constantly invading, leaving Rhys’s only option to push himself forward and onto his knees, subsequently pushing his face right against Jack’s crotch. The fucker would love that, Rhys was sure, but he hadn’t broken just yet. He had some fight left in him, despite what Jack had put him through.

Practically panting now, Rhys shivered now, rocking his hips blindly in search of friction he knew he wouldn’t find. That was, until Jack dropped his foot, pressing the sole of his boot against the front of Rhys’s shorts. The brunet gasped, a strangled noise catching in his throat as he bucked against the contact before he could stop himself. He dropped his head back, a solid ‘thud’ sounding when his skull made contact with the desk wall. Rhys arched his back, rolling his hips up and grinding shamelessly against the pressure Jack provided. In the grand scheme of things, Rhys knew it would just make it worse. He couldn’t cum until Jack decided, and it was a very distinct possibility that the CEO could choose to blue ball him for the next three days. Rhys almost cried at the thought, hips stuttering in their movement when Jack pressed down. His breathing came in ragged gasps, feeling somewhat suffocated under the desk. He’d sometimes take up residence beside Jack, kneeling on the floor beside the man’s chair while he worked. Rhys simply had the unfortunate habit of reading everything Jack had pulled up on his holo screens, irking Jack endlessly.

Rhys didn’t have much time to follow that train of thought, though, as Jack’s foot began moving in a slow, steady rhythm. The brunet was losing his goddamn mind. There was a way out of it, though, or at least a very slim possibility. ‘Please’. Humiliating, mindless begging for release. He’d caved before, tried desperately to appeal to Jack to end his torments. It had worked less than half the time (the other times just fueling Jack’s punishments, intensifying them). Rhys was determined not to buckle this time, though, or at least outlast his previous record. As he sat trapped beneath Jack’s desk, vibrator snugly up his ass, practically humping the man’s foot…Rhys wasn’t so sure he’d break that record.

A broken, breathy whimper escaped Rhys’s lips as he squeezed his eyes shut, only opening them again at the sound of a low whistle. Jack had shifted in his chair, lounging back far enough to tilt his head and peer under the desk, taking in the sight that greeted him. Rhys’s breath stuttered as he bit down on his lip, growling weakly as his cheeks heated furiously.

“Now aren’t you just the prettiest picture, kitten,” Jack purred, chin resting in his hand as he sneered down at the younger man. “You feeling it yet, kiddo?”

Rhys nodded furiously before he could stop himself, slamming his head back against the desk again. He rolled his hips upwards, gasping when Jack pressed down to meet him, chuckling darkly. Rhys flexed his fingers, trying futilely to twist his left hand free of the cybernetic’s grip. Surprisingly, the hand released, pulling a no less surprised yelp from Rhys as it closed around his own jaw instead, pressing hard and prying his teeth apart. Two fingers slipped into his mouth, cold and heavy on his tongue. He couldn’t fight back a heady moan, shivering as he closed his lips around the digits, earning a pleased noise from the man above him.

“Good boy,” Jack murmured, his voice dropping to a register that Rhys recognized rather intimately. The CEO’s foot shifted, pulling away and tearing a pained cry from the bandit as his hips arched off the floor. A few tears rolled down Rhys’s cheeks, desperation making him crack at the seams. He knew better than to think he was going to get off easy, though, especially when Jack spread his legs tellingly, whistling sharply to draw Rhys’s attention back to his face. The way Jack looked at him sent a sharp jolt down his spine and straight to his straining cock, and Rhys nearly choked when the fingers pressed deeper for a moment before pulling back abruptly, leaving Rhys gasping. It took a few seconds to realize the cybernetic was back within his control, and Rhys grimaced as he wiped the spit off his fingers. Another sharp, irritated whistle made Rhys jolt and he groaned deeply, more out of irritation than painful arousal. At least, that’s what he told himself as he shifted onto his hands and knees, crawling forward reluctantly.

“You ready to earn your keep, kiddo?”

Rhys’s face heated furiously as he dropped his gaze, staring intently at Jack’s boots. When an unforgiving hand curled in his locks, yanking his head back up he couldn’t stop his eyes darting up to meet Jack’s own mismatched gaze. The bandit’s breath hitched, grinding his teeth as his brows furrowed. He didn’t miss the slow movement of Jack’s other hand, moving to his fly, pulling the zipper down.

“Open up, babe.”

Not for the first time, Rhys contemplated biting the asshole. It had worked out so spectacularly the last time, after all. He squeezed his eyes shut, trembling slightly at the thought. He reluctantly opened his eyes, even more reluctantly parting his lips as he shifted forward, letting the CEO guide him with a strong grip in his hair until the head of Jack’s cock brushed past his lips, pressing heavy on his tongue. Rhys shut his eyes, trying to pretend he was anywhere else. The thought was cut abruptly short when Jack yanked him forward, forcing him down on the man’s cock with an startled, muffled yelp. Rhys lifted a hand, scrambling to grip at Jack’s thigh for balance as he struggled not to choke as Jack eased him back partway, holding the brunet firmly in place as the CEO began moving his own hips, leisurely fucking into Rhys’s waiting mouth. The bandit dragged his tongue across Jack’s length, trying to hollow his cheeks and work himself around the other man, knowing that the sooner Jack got off the sooner he could go back to focusing on his own misery.

The experience dragged on for ages, Jack thrusting in slow, long movements, fucking into Rhys’s throat with a few controlled groans leaving his own lips. The surprise came when Jack shoved Rhys back, earning a startled hiss from the younger man. Jack shoved his chair back, yanking Rhys out from under the desk by his hair, ignoring the way the bandit’s legs trembled. He spun Rhys around, pushing him gracelessly against a cleared surface on the desk. Oh. Oh no. Rhys’s breath caught as his hands curled against the desk, shooting a panicked look over his shoulder as Jack smirked down at him, bringing a hand down across Rhys’s ass, pulling a startled cry from the younger man as he clenched around the vibrator, gasping and cursing breathlessly as he dropped his head against the surface of the desk. Jack chuckled, holding Rhys’s hips with a bruising grip and grinding against the base of the vibrator, pushing it deeper as Rhys let out a choked moan, arching and pulling away. Jack slipped a hand under the fabric of the thin shorts he had Rhys wear, sliding them down the younger man’s legs and baring his ass. Rhys had begun trembling, his need for release bordering on painful desperation.

“P–please. J-Jack, please,” Rhys breathed, choking on a pained sob as he tried to move, held in place by the CEO’s hand on his hip. The man behind him froze, a dangerous, venomous smirk crossing his lips as he turned the vibrator down, earning a relieved sob from the bandit beneath him. The relief was short-lived, though, when Jack tugged down on the base of the toy, providing himself space to press the head of his own cock against Rhys’s already overly full hole. The bandit whimpered but remained still, already resigned to whatever Jack was doing. The sudden stretch and burn surprised Rhys somewhat unpleasantly as Jack slowly pressed forward, breathing out a deep groan. The soft vibrating paired with the pain of Jack’s cock breaching him alongside the vibrator was enough to make Rhys sob, tears rolling down his cheeks as he pressed his forehead to the desk.

“Damn, kiddo,” Jack growled, pleased as he slowly rocked his hips, pressing into Rhys inch by inch, his movements eased only barely by the remnant lube and spit. He could only imagine what it felt like from Rhys’s end, and the thought sent a pleasant thrill up Jack’s spine. With a particularly rough thrust, Jack bottomed out alongside the dildo, huffing out a deep groan at the tight heat that enveloped him and the soft vibrating against his own cock. A startled scream left Rhys’s lips, body tensing, before he collapsed against the desk again.

“Such a good pet,” he murmured, pulling out a couple inches and bucking forward again, driving Rhys up onto his toes as his hands curled into tight fists, gasping breaths escaping the brunet as his mind and body slowly overloaded. Jack slid a hand up Rhys’s back, fingers curling, before raking his nails violently down the pale skin, pulling a pained yell from Rhys’s throat as bloody welts rose almost instantly along his back. Jack leaned forward, draping his weight across Rhys’s back as he grasped at the younger man’s wrists, pinning him to the desk as he rolled his own hips, grinding hard against Rhys’s ass and taking a smug satisfaction in the broken noise that tore from Rhys’s lips. The CEO leaned forward, dragged his tongue up the bandit’s cheek, catching the tears that rolled freely now.

“Don’t tell me I’ve broken you already, kiddo. You’ve got a looong day ahead of you, Rhysie~”

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see, ao3!! :'0 Sorry for my absence, life has been crazy and I've just in general been p unmotivated to do any writing that isn't roleplaying. This is pretty much just a standalone one-shot. The RP itself ended up going in a much different direction haha ('8 please kudos and comment if you feel so inclined. Commissions (both fic and art) are open if anyone is interested!
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://the-company-man.tumblr.com)!


End file.
